


bird on a tether 缚足之鸟

by asadeseki



Series: Iron Panther Drabbles [1]
Category: CaptainAmerica (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Captain America: Civil War Trailer, Iron Panther, M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, but gets a prince instead, probably, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6640435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asadeseki/pseuds/asadeseki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“没有光，他的胸口没有光，他将会孤独地死去，而这是他自作孽。”</p><p>风雨欲来，大战将至，托尼几乎被压力击垮，失去了方向。直到特查拉成为他的锚。</p>
            </blockquote>





	bird on a tether 缚足之鸟

**Author's Note:**

  * For [infiniteGem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteGem/gifts).
  * A translation of [bird on a tether](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6366427) by [infiniteGem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteGem/pseuds/infiniteGem). 



> 作者前言：  
> 只是想为Iron Panther铁豹同人做出一点贡献。会继续更新。
> 
> 标题取自罗纳德里根总统的名言：“A bird on a tether, no matter how long the rope, can always be pulled.”  
> 译者注：直译为“系着绳子的小鸟，不管飞得多远，总能回来。”其实里根原话是指自由不是绝对的，必须要有政府的约束。看完内战发现这句话依旧适用。  
> 另，文中似乎暗示了铁寡淡淡情愫（好像还BE了……）也提到了过去时的铁辣椒，不喜请直接点叉。

* * *

 

 

“他们会来抓你的，”托尼叹气，侧头对娜塔莎表示自己真的 _无能_ _为_ _力_ 。罗斯已经把话挑明了，他双手插兜，让士兵把托尼团团围住，盯着托尼受伤吊起的胳膊，“不要轻举妄动，斯塔克，”他的声音低沉，多年指挥经验使得他的语气不容反驳，“我们会找到他们。”

 

娜塔莎探究地审视他，紧皱的眉头泄露了她的敌对情绪，托尼可以从她脸上看出背叛，光这一点已经足够糟糕了。娜塔莎已经无法冷静，不再控制自己的表情，托尼能看出她在想什么，她误解了什么。一切都太晚了，而托尼只能眼睁睁看着他再次失去另一个（队友？再也不是了。朋友？永远不会了。家人？他们永远也无法知道托尼是怎样看待他们的。）

 

仿佛被吹散的蒲公英。

 

娜特直起身回击道，“我才不是那个需要小心的人。”她语气强硬，托尼只能在背后看着她离开，不知那是否是威胁，这个可能性使他的五脏六腑都搅在一起。她转身远去，披肩红发遮住了她的表情。有那么一瞬间他以为自己看到了多年前的娜塔莉，冷冷地瞪了他一眼后去执行别的任务。

 

（至少比看到她了无生机地倒在地上，一双美目空洞无神地看着他要好， _她的尸体冰冷而那一切都是他的_ _错_ _老天啊或_ _许这_ _就是了，_ _这_ _就是_ _这_ _条路的尽_ _头_ _——_ ）

 

他的心脏抽搐。

 

_操。_

 

他无法呼吸，无法眨眼，视线一片模糊但他却不能移开。他宁愿重回十戒帮的噩梦无数次，只要能让他忘记那个关于 _他_ _们_ 的幻境。

 

他喉咙发紧，靠着栏杆滑倒在地，他能感觉到冰冷的玻璃和手臂的阵痛，但是 _老天啊_ 他的心脏——他的心脏快要 _停了_ ，它急剧跳动快要爆炸了。他的胃里翻涌，头晕眼花，仿佛失去了灵魂的牵引。他想喊娜塔莎，但她已经走了（她走了，不会回来了）。他只有独自一人，呼吸不畅，无法发声。他要检查，他要检查一下，他必须检查——他的——

 

他扒开衬衫搜寻。

 

没有光，他的胸口没有光，他将会孤独地死去，而这是他自作孽。

 

“你把它移除了，差不多一年前吧，”一个低沉的声音穿透他内心的混乱迷雾。“你不再需要反应堆了，安东尼·爱德华·斯塔克。你的心脏现在好多了，已经取出了弹片。”

 

一双坚定的手覆上来，温暖、有力，他从来跟这两个形容词无关，而这也正是他急需的。

 

“别多想，托尼。听我说，”声音命令道。那个声音也很温暖，徐徐融化他尖锐的触觉感官，抚平锯齿般的裂痕。它称他为托尼，而不是“斯塔克”。

 

声音继续波澜不惊地陈述着，这本该听上去傲慢又正式，但它却如此柔和，托尼情不自禁地被吸引。“你是托尼·斯塔克，你是赫赫有名的富豪、天才、慈善家。你住在纽约上城区，复仇者总部。现在是一个春天的下午。我听人说这是这个季节的普遍温度，但说实话，我觉得这是北极，”那个声音低笑，“不过我这是偏见。我已经习惯了穿透空气的热度。那种热你甚至可以 _闻到_ ，品尝到。你能想象吗，托尼？那种热可以渗透你的骨骼，为你注入力量，就好像直接从太阳中吸取能量。”

 

他 _能_ 。他能想象。跟沙漠酷热不同，这种热很治愈，像西西里岛的夏日，难得的惬意，像佩珀嘴角的微笑，刚出炉的甜甜圈融化的口感，与罗迪一同在空中比赛飞翔，在通讯器里大笑。那是他与他们轻松的打闹，是笨笨第一次对他发出哔声时的满足感。

 

他 _呼吸_ 。

 

他眨眼。

 

他的眼前依旧模糊，睫毛湿漉漉的。他抹了把脸，急促地呼吸，还有点打嗝，像是刚跑完马拉松。妈的，他真是一团糟，偏偏被人撞见了。

 

还他妈的是瓦坎达的王子，特查拉。

 

他得赶紧走，不能被人看见这么丢脸的样子。

 

特查拉紧握他的手，另一手抚摸着托尼的脸，他的触碰并不像 _想象的那_ _样_ 令人窒息，托尼觉得自己可能正需要这样的触碰。像一只沉甸甸的锚，稳住他似乎被人灌满氦气漂泊不定的躯壳。

 

托尼试着脱身，这对他紧绷的神经来说实在有点煎熬，这年轻人的呼吸响得恼人——说真的他不是个贵族吗——而且托尼自诩天才却憋不出一个词来回应。

 

接着他感觉到体内的郁结解开了，身体放松下来，呼吸变得响亮缓慢， _噢_ 。

 

特查拉温和地笑笑，终于松开他的手。

 

每一次深呼吸都给他迷蒙的大脑带来一丝清明，赶走那些噩梦。

 

他们静静地坐了一会儿，等托尼恢复神智，玻璃已经被他们的体温捂热了，谢天谢地走廊没有人，托尼决定待会儿让星期五把录像删除。他偷瞄了一眼王子，对方面无表情，但并不是娜塔莎那种训练好的空白表情，而是安静、耐心，等待他迈出第一步。

 

“你忘了‘花花公子’这一条，”托尼头靠着玻璃说道，他精疲力尽，说明恐慌发作已经结束了。王子耸耸肩，“那并不是你最重要的特质。”托尼愣了一下，随即大笑，“你开玩笑的吧，这可是我最引人注目的特点。之前我跟佩珀确定关系的时候，全世界都觉得那是个丑闻。”

 

特查拉皱眉，“稳定的关系不好吗？”

 

托尼摊手点头肯定道，“我说了，‘花花公子’嘛。”

 

特查拉哼了一声，眼神尖锐地盯着他的脸，“你认为这个词用在你身上是贬义词。但其实并不，那只能说明，”他露出狡黠的微笑，意有所指地扫视他的全身，“你经验 _丰富_ 。”

 

托尼吸了口气。他一定是听错了，脑子还没转过弯来。这家伙看见他涕泗横流还……他刚才是？“你是在跟我 _调情_ 吗？”

 

那个微笑变成了愉悦的大笑，哇哦，很好看。年轻的王子笑起来很英俊，自从他来这里后，托尼还没见过这个样子的他，真是难以置信。“我有关注你的职业生涯，斯塔克先生，我在牛津念书时就读过你的论文，你真的，”特查拉，他妈的瓦坎达王子，居然脸红了，“ _很聪明_ 。你不能怪我对你有过幻想 ~~（starry-eyed）~~ 。”

 

“心形眼表情 ~~（Heart-eyes emoji）~~ ，”托尼喃喃道。

 

“什么？”

 

“我说，‘星占术很行’ ~~（Ha, nice, astrology）~~ ，”他急忙回答，心里有点慌（很好，花花公子，真是毫无破绽啊）。他迅速伸手抓住栏杆起身，然而他的身体像团果冻，根本无法完成脱身计划：

 

第一步：起身。打勾。

 

第二步：迈出去。操。

 

“我来吧。”

 

突然之间天翻地覆，托尼发现自己蜷缩在一个结实的胸膛前。好吧，临时逃脱计划失败了。他瞪着特查拉，对方勾起嘴角无视了他。“你知道，就算你是个王子，也不能搞得像童话故事一样，把人腾空抱起来。”

 

“我有这么做吗？”

 

“别装傻， _白_ _马_ _王子_ ，”托尼嘲弄道，没错他就是在耍脾气，但他身体没法动，只能丢人地寻求帮助。而他是不会承认这些的。至少不会公开承认。他紧盯着走廊，哪个不长眼的敢走出来说一个字的话他就把他们瞪回去。

 

“那你不就是公主了吗？”

 

托尼考虑了一下，“先给我一顶皇冠再说。”

 

特查拉脚步没停，但那阵沉默已是最好的回答。

 

“你的朋友，”当他们走近托尼的房间时，他再次开口道，“她有很强的信念。”

 

天才叹息一声，所以特查拉还是看到了。“相信我，她不管哪方面都很强，狮子王。但她穿上了一件红衫*，我也拦不住啊，”托尼停下，对注视着他的年轻人眨眨眼，“这是从一部电视剧里——”

 

“我知道这个出处，斯塔克先生。”

 

（ _“我知道_ _这_ _个_ _出处！_ _”_ ）

 

托尼假装清清嗓子，“你也是星航粉丝 ~~（Trekkie）~~ ？说不定你 _真是_ 从童话里走出来的。”他们走到门前，特查拉没有放下他，直到他拉开被单，把托尼安顿好，即使托尼不停抱怨说他自己也能行。特查拉单膝跪在他身边，神情严肃。托尼的恐慌发作已经结束，很明显他可以开始谈论娜塔莎了，甚至还开起了玩笑。

 

“她不需要你阻止她，”他开口道，“她要的是你坚守自己的观点。我必须说清楚，托尼·斯塔克，”特查拉站起来，俨然一副凛然帝王相，语气强硬，但与罗斯的官腔不同，罗斯居高临下外强中干，特查拉的语调如火花般温暖，赋予他透彻骨髓的力量。“你没有 ** _错_** 。你不是这一切的 ** _罪因_** 。你没有 ** _过错_** 。别让自己迷失在批评非难中，不管是他人的还是你自己的。你所做的都是 ** _有必要的_** 。”

 

他们之间似乎有一种奇妙的磁场，特查拉尊重他，能够轻而易举地读懂他，理解他。他的神情表明他并不害怕，也不生气，更不是在讨好托尼。他只是懂他。托尼有些不安，因为这感觉实在 _太好_ 了。

 

被理解承认的感觉。

 

然而，“可她离开了。她甚至没听我解释就走了。”

 

“那是她的选择。我们现在经历的事将决定所有人的命运，”他突然停顿，托尼能看出他在迟疑，小心地观察托尼是否会有过激反应。但他已经不是初出茅庐的毛头小子了，这也不会是他的最后一场战役。特查拉继续说道，“你必须坚定信念，否则将会被巨变击倒。”

 

托尼移开视线，注意到枕头上的平板，便伸手去拿。特查拉意识到这是送客的信号，便转身走出门。这是托尼今天第二次看到有人离开了，他脱口而出道：

 

“那你呢？”

 

他有点畏缩，但他需要问清楚，他必须 _知道_ ，因为他不想独自一人，而这位迷人的新朋友在他孤立无援时走进了他的心。

 

特查拉转身，“无论何时， _以何种方式_ ，只要你需要我，”王子强调道，“我就会在你身边。”

 

然后他走了，承诺的话语在空气中消散，托尼再次望着一个人远去，留在原地思索未来的无限可能。

 

 

-FIN-

 

*星际迷航梗，红衫相当于死亡flag。放一张图感受一下……

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读！原作者推特@infinityygem 汤不热：cemmerz.tumblr.com 喜欢的话记得去原文地址下点赞／留言噢～
> 
> 当时被最后一段陛下对托尼说“你没有错”给感动到了。真的很希望能有人对托尼说这样的话……


End file.
